Blog użytkownika:Słodka Hethera/Historia
Informacje *Czasy Wikingów. *Astrid mieszka na innej wyspie(Nocy). *Hiccstrid :). *Wygląd Race To The Edge. *Lat 18. *Mieszkają Na końcu Świata. *Jest Hethera , jest kuzynką Czkawki. * Przepraszam za błedy orto niektóre litery mi niediałają:( * Czkawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek lotki. * Miłego Czytania:) Rozdział 1 Cześć nazywam sie Astrid Hofferson , mam blond włosy, niebieskie jak morze oczy , mam 18 lat mieszkam na wyspie Nocy, mam smoczyce Wichure z gatunku Smiertnik Zebacz , ma ubarwienie niebiesko żółte , chłopaki mnie podrywają strasznie mnie to denerwóje, mam najlepszą przyjaciółke Amber , Amber ma piekne brązowe włosy i piwne oczy. Perspektywa Czkawki Cześć mam na imie Czkawka , mam brązowe włosy i zielone oczy jak trawa, mam smoka z gatunku Nocna Furia , Szczerbatka jest cały czarny nie ma jednej lotki,zestrzeliłem go jak miałem 15 lat, miezkam na razie Na Końcu Świata z kolegami: Hethera- Ładna czarnowłosa dziewczyna, z zielonymi oczami podobnych do moich jest mojom kuzynką, ma smoka Spicrute z gatunku Zbiczatrzasł jej ubarwienie Szare. Śledzik- Jest blondynem też ma zielone oczy zna całą ksiege smoków na pamieć ma Smoczyce Stukamies, z gatunku Gronkla. Sącysmark- Czarnowłosy,ma niebieskie oczy, chwali sie swoimi biczepsami, chce poderwać Hethere ale ja u na to nie pozwalam, ma smoka Hakokła ubarwienie czerwono-pomarańczowy,z gatunki Koszmar Ponocnik. Szpadka,Ma blond włosy jasne niebieskie oczy , ma brata bliźniaka Mieczyka, jest od niego mądrzejsza, ma smoka Jota , Ubarwienie zielony letka zółć i l biały brzuch (Jeśli sie pomyliłam z Wymem i Jotem napiszcie w kom sorry XD). Mieczyk:Blondyn , o Ciemniejszych oczach od bliźniaczki, jest głupszy od siostry , ma smoka Wyma ma ubarwienie takie same jak Szpadki. Perspektywa Astrid Wstałam dziś bardzo wceśnie rodzice byli już na nogach zeszłam na śniadanie , zjadłam kurczaka . Tata As:Astrid musmimy porozmawiać Astrid:O co Chodzi? Mama As:Przeprowadzamy sie na Berk. Astrid:Że jak?! Tata:Wiemy że to trudne ale... Astrid : Dlaczego?! i Kiedy?! Mama:Ponieważ mieszka tam twój wój i podobno lepej sie tam żyje , a wypływamy za 3 godziny. Szypko wyszłam z domu i poszłam do lasu porzucać toporem w drzewo po długich rzuczaniach znudziło mi sie , i poszłam do Amber jej o tym powiedzieć , droga zjeła mi nie całe 5 min zapukałam otorzył mi jej brat kiedy mnie zobsczył oczy mu sie zaśfieciły, szypko poszłam na góre do Amber zaczełyśmy rozmowe. Amber: O co chodzi? widze że jesteś zła. Astrid:Wyprowadzam sie. Amber:Jak to zostawisz mnie? Astrid: No wiem strace najlepszą przyjaciółke... ale bede do ciebie pisała. Amber: Ale są też plusy tej przeprowadzki. Astrid:Niby jakie. Amber:Po pierwsze może znajdziesz chłopaka a po drugie bedziesz miała nowych znajomych. Astrid: No tak ale z chłopakiem sie nie zgodze, dobra ide sie spakować. Pa! Kiedy dotarłam do domu odrazu popedziłam do domu i zaczełam pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. 3 Godz później(XD) właśnie żegnałam sie z Amber rodzice każali mi już wśiadać , weszłam na statek machałam do Amber do póki nie znikła za choryzontem, bede za nią tesknić. Kolejny Rozdział jutro tym razem na pewno (w poprzednim opku weny nie mam ale może je skończe, bardzo przepraszam). Rozdział 2 Nowa?! Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie leżałeem na łóżku kiedy przyleciał z wiadomością ze mamy przylecieć na Berk bo jakaś rodzina przypływa postanowiłem zebrać zebranie. Czas Zebrania. Czkawka:Słuchajcie tata kazał nam przylecieć na Berk ... Sącysmark:Po co?! Czkawka:Bo jakaś dziewczyna z rodzicami ma przypłynąć ponoć ładna, i ojciec kazał ci ją oprowadzić- skłamałem. Sącysmark:To na co czekamy!Lecimy! Kiedy lecieliśmy natrafiliśmy na zmienoskrzydłe , troche byliśmy ranni od kwasu i upadków. Na Berk Czkawka:Dobra chodzcie do portu. W Porcie był juz mój tata było widać już statek ruk już grał(XD), kiedy tatek dobił do portu ukazała nam sie nowa dziewczyna Smark odrazu do nie podbiegł i dostał z lewego śierpowego. Stoick: Witamy na Berk, to jest mój syn Czkawka.' Czkawka:Tato słuchaj bo ja musze lecieć a Smark chetnie ją oprowadzi.- spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Czkawka: No dobra , chodź. Kiedy pokazałem jej wsztko Smark użył swojej głupoty i poleciał z nią na koniec Świata, ( AS na Wichurze) leciałem pierwszy żeby zdążyć do do domu , bo już zrobiom ipreze ze mają nową na Końcu Świata. Perspektywa Astrid Kiedy wyszłam ze statku zobaczyłam 6 osób ze smokami , najbardziej przykuł moją uwage ten brązowo włosy , ma piekne zielone oczy jak trawa.Nie chciał mnie na pocątku oprowadzać ale po zamyśleniach zgodził sie po tem polecieliśmy na jakiś Koniec Świata. Na Końcu Świata Czkawka: Robcie co chcecie ja ide do domu, ale tylko dzisiaj i nie roznieście Końca Świata, Hethera pilnuj ich-Ona tylko przytkneła. Astrid: Co mu jest? Hethera: Nie lubi imprez Astrid: Jakich znowu imprez? Szpadka: Należysz do Końca Świata! Astrid: Dzieki! Smark: To czas na Impre Perspektywa Czkawki Poczekałem tylko aż impreza sie rozkreci i szypko wyleciałem z domu jak błyskawkicza poleciałem na nową okrytą wyspe , na której są nowe smoki postanowiłem je zbadać , po zbadaniu kilku gatunków postanowiłem pójść spać i wrócić jutro rano kiedy wszcy bedą spali. 'Kolejny Rozdział pojawi sie dziś' Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Czkawki Kiedy sie obudziłem , musiałem szypko sie zbierać po sie połapią że mnie nie ma, szypko wśiadłem na mordke i popedziłem do domu jak burza . Szypko wślizgnołem sie do domu ale było już za późno. Perspektywa Hethera Kilkanaście minut wceśniej. Postanowiliśmy z ekipą pójść do Czkawki , cieżko ich było zbudzić tylko Śledzik,Astrid i byliśmy trzeźwi . Wiec tylko my pośliśmy kiedy weszliśmy do dom Czakwki, to go nie było.Po kilku minutach przyleciał szypko.Miał strasznie zmieszaną mine . Jakby coś chciał uryć... Czkawka: Yy... No cześć. Hethera: Tak cześć. Gdzie byłeś?! Czkawka:A no wiesz... tu i tam. Perspektywa Czkawki Mam przerobane jeszcze ta Asrid sie dziwnie na mnie patrzy. Czkawka: Wiecie co to ja lece na Berk. Musze coś załatwić.- I wyleciałem zanimy coś powiedzieli. Kiedy doleciałem na Berk odrazu pobiegłem szypko do kuźni i zaczełem robić maske do strroju'. '''Kiedy skończyłem szypko poleciałem na Koniec Świata , władowałem sie na łóżko i zasnołem. '''Kolejny rozdział jutro.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach